criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of The Summit
The Fall of the Summit is the seventh case and the last one of South America, taking place in Panama City, Panama. Case Background Milo and the player arrived at Panama City for the Presidential Summit of the Americas. Since President Cressida had called the team to the main headquarters of the Presidential Summit, Milo and the player went to check up the President. After investigating the HQ's office for Cressida, a real catastrophe went up. President Cressida Kirchner was found dead, gagged and bleeding. Totally desperate, Milo informed Chief Guzman of the tragedy. The Chief archived the incident as Continental Red Alert and said this time, the WPE would have help of the FBI and the ONU to keep Argentina from going into chaos. Milo knew this investigation would have a lot of pressure on them so they acted quick into keeping the murder as secret. The team found a faded paper that, once retrieved, showed up a schedule for a meeting of Peru's President Ocaucho Humala (who the team met during Paula's death in Peru), Humala claimed he was going to have a meeting with Cressida about trading of raw material to Peru. The team also found some blueprints for a monument called "The Eternal Laurel" which was going to be gifted to Argentina from Brazil, Since President Vulma Raguetti (who the team met in the very first case in Brazil), was in the Summit too, she was flagged as a suspect. Vulma claimed that the monument was going to be a gift to Argentina symbolizing the 100 years of friendship of both countries. The team also watched a TV advert from President Nicolas Maduro (Who had also been in trouble previously in Columbia), telling Venezuela's people to show respect and solidarity to Argentina for the death of their President. Milo and the player, furiously complained to President Maduro about revealing Cressida's death, since that was should to be a confidential matter. He said that Venezuela had the right to know such a matter since both countries were close friends. During the chapter end, an ONU agent came to the station to inform the player they found the HQ of "The Andean Cartel". During chapter 2 the team found the HQ of the aforementioned drug organization in a cave of the city's outskirts. It was found there, a presidential badge who belonged to Nestor Kirchner, the victim's husband from Argentina. The team found Nestor in a nearby hotel. found the devastating news of his wife's death and furiously demanded an attack on Panama. Due to his badge being found on the drug HQ, the WPE made ONU agents to keep an eye on him. It was also found that Cressida was going to have another presidential meeting, this time with Sebastian Piñera, (the Chilean President), who continued to be friendly with the team and claimed that he was helping Cressida on catching the drug organization. After returning to investigate the Presidential Summit, the team found a cracked pipe which belonged to Ocaucho Humala. Humala furiously told the team they would never find enough clues to catch him for drug-addiction. A Briefcase belonging to Cressida was found too. It was filled with information about Vulma Raguetti and her possible conection with The Andean Cartel. Vulma mocked the team saying that information wasn't enough and that she would not care about any investigations about her. During the chapter end. The team turned on the TV and found a live statement from Nestor Kirchner in Panama's Town Hall saying he was going to be take the position of Argentina's president. During Chapter 3. The team reached Nestor who was already on his way to take the plane to Argentina. Nestor's impatience of being the new President made him a prime suspect so he was put onto custody. The team also found in the drug HQ, a note for President Maduro, which proved he was a member of the Organization. Due to that, Maduro was arrested, but since he was nothing but a scared wimp, he said he would tell the team everything only if they find the the leader. Sebastian Piñera was in trouble since Cressida fired him from being his partner on her investigation (Due to Piñera's past drug addict life) much to his anger. Chief Guzman told the player Argentina was starting to go into chaos and they needed to let Nestor go (only if found innocent) which made the team to get the final clues quickly and arrest the ultimate killer. The killer happened to be Vulma, The President of Brazil. Vulma was the authentic leader of the Andean Cartel. Vulma, without denying anything, revealed her plans to the team. A lot of South American countries like Brazil were found in a hard financial crisis, a lot of governments were in danger due to shortage of products, money and raw material. That's how Vulma, founded the drug organization as a master idea to get the money those countries lacked. Vulma planned to do an scheme, doubling the money from their countries and keeping a good part of it, all thanks to the drug sales. Venezuela, Uruguay and Peru were principal members of the organization of contraband, doubling earnings, which they used to get a king life at the people's back. Vulma, forced by Milo and the player, led them to the main office of the Andean Cartel in Panama. Just when Milo was going to send a message to the ONU in order to tell them the main HQ's location, Vulma grabbed a Sniper rifle and threatened the team of killing them. Vulma was doing her last evil laugh at the team and before she could pull the trigger, ONU agent Josh Marks (An old friend of the WPE) got to the office at a good time, knocking the President and saving the team. Vulma's trial was a hit notice in the whole world, much to Judge Adaku's disbelief on how the player got the President as first degree murder. The sentence for Vulma was life in jail, same fate for Ocaucho Humala and Nicolas Maduro who were arrested during post-indictment. After ending all the legs in Panama, Chief Guzman congratulated the team and recognized him as one of the best detectives the WPE ever had. The Chief Guzman thought the player's work at South America's crisis was done and it was time to get a more important position in the South African Branch of the WPE. Secretary Laura Grajales called their Chief who was impatient for meeting the player and the investigation team. Chief Guzman blessed, wished luck and said goodbye to the player and the investigation team, telling them the South African region was waiting for them with new challenges. Stats Victim * Cressida Kirchner (Found bleeding, gagged in the meeting room) Weapon * Repealing Hook Killer * Vulma Raguetti Killer's Profile * The killer eats Panamanian sancocho. * The killer drinks cocktails. * The killer wears a presidential sash. * The killer wears an eagle brooch. * The killer wears Carnival glasses. Suspects *'Ocaucho Humala '(President of Peru) Age: 51 Height: 5"9" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect eats Panamanian sancocho. *The suspect drinks cocktails. General Appearance: *Has brown short hair. wears a dark red suit, a Peruvian presidential sash, Carnival glasses and a bear brooch. ---- *'Vulma Raguetti' (President of Brazil) Age: 55 Height: 5"4" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: *The suspect eats Panamanian sancocho. *The suspects drinks cocktails. General Appearance: *Is green eyed, has blonde short hair, wears a white formal outfit, a Brazilian presidential sash, an eagle brooch and Carnival glasses. ---- *'Nicolas Maduro' (President of Venezuela) Age: 52 Height: 6"0" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The killer eats Panamanian sancocho. *The killer drinks cocktails. General Appearance: *Has black hair and mustache, wears a lavender suit, a blue shirt, a yellow tie and an eagle brooch. ---- *'Nestor Kirchner' (Victim's Husband) Age: 63 Height: 6"0" Weight: 145 Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect eats Panamanian sancocho. *The killer drinks cocktails. General Appearance: *Has grey Hair, wears a black suit, a handkerchief with a blue and white striped motif, Carnival glasses and an eagle brooch. ---- *'Sebastian Piñera' (President Of Chile) Age: 54 Height: 6"0" Weight: 200 Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect drinks cocktails. General Appearance: *Has grey hair, wears a grey suit, a Chilean presidential sash, a bear brooch and Carnival glasses. Crime Scenes * Meeting Room - Bloody Chair - Meeting Room Bonus * Presidential Bar - Cocktail Table - Presidental Bar Bonus * Secret Cave - Drug Packages - Secret Cave Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Trash Bin) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Panamanian sancocho) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Strange Pieces) * Analyze Strange Pieces. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Peru and Argentina meeting) * Ask President Humala about the meeting with Cressida. * Investigate Presidential Bar. (Clues: Torn Blueprints, Remote Control) * Examine Torn Blueprints. (Result: Monument Scheme) * Question President Vulma about the monument for Argentina. * Examine Control Remote. (Result: Bar's TV turns on) * Talk to Maduro about his statement about Cressida. * Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Faded Poster, Supplies Stand, Crate) * Examine Crate. (Result: Badge) * Examine Badge. (Result: Nestor's Badge) * Confront Nestor about leaving Argentina. * Examine Poster. (Result: Chile and Argentina project) * Ask Sebastian of his project with Cressida. * Examine Supplies Stand. (Result: Repealing Hook) * Examine Repealing Hook. (Clues: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a presidential sash) * Investigate Cocktail Table. (Clues: Shattered Glass, Open Briefcase) * Examine Glass. (Result: Crack Pipe) * Examine Crack Pipe. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00) (Result: Humala's prints) * Confront Humala about the crack pipe. * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Contraband Scheme) * Analyze Scheme. (09:00:00) * Grill Vulma about her possible relation with the Andean Cartel. * Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Stop Nestor about escaping to Argentina. * Investigate Drug Packages. (Clues: Faded Note, Phone) * Examine Faded Note. (Result note to Maduro) * Arrest Maduro for his involvement with the Andean Cartel. * Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) * Analyze Phone (15:00:00) * Question Sebastian about Cressida leaving him. * Investigate Bloody Chair. (Clues: Torn Badge, Towel) * Examine Torn Badge. (Result: Badge Restored) * Analyze Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer dons an Eagle brooch) * Examine Towel. (Result: Glass Shards) * Analyze Shards. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Carnival glasses) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Traffickers and Politicians 7. (No stars) Traffickers and Politicians 7 * Persuade Maduro into cooperating with the team. * Investigate Drug Packages. (Clues: Metal Crate) * Examine Metal Crate. (Clues: Faded Folder) * Examine Folder. * Analize Folder. (15.00:00) * Arrest Ocaucho Humala with the corresponding proof. * Arrest Maduro for his involvement with the Andean Cartel. * Investigate Presidential Bar. (Clues: Badge) * Examine Badge. (Result: ONU Badge) * Examine Badge Number. * Analyze number (08.00:00) * Ask help to Josh Marks on catching the remaining members. * Go to the next case (In South Africa Region) (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region